It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a door handle assembly gripped by the user to open the vehicle door. Such a door handle assembly includes a push button which is depressed by the user and suitably coupled to a door latch so that depressing the push button releases the door latch.
Push button door handles are conventionally of metallic die cast construction and are typically painted or chrome plated to enhance the appearance of the vehicle. A disadvantage of such metallic door handles is that the user may experience some discomfort in gripping the metallic door handle because the handle is affected by high temperature and low temperature extremes.